


Reborn's Sunshine

by MotherfuckingDamianWayne



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Parental Reborn, Reborn Loves His Son, Sad, Song Lyrics, This is really sad, Tsuna Needs a Hug, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherfuckingDamianWayne/pseuds/MotherfuckingDamianWayne
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.You make me happy when skies are gray.You'll never know dear how much I love you.Please don't take my sunshine away.Please don't take my sunshine away.Please don't take him away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I was listening to you are my sunshine and this just kinda popped into my head. It kinda made me cry while I was writing it. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope.

Reborn stared at the still form on the bed. Covered in white sheets and surrounded by medical equipment, you could barely see who it was. All that was visible was a head of unruly brown hair. 

Even after all this time, Tsuna’s hair was still so wild.

Reborn smiled softly at the figure, though the smile was twisted by pain and sadness. Reborns fedora tilted a little further, hiding the emotions in his eyes from the almost empty room.

He’d held himself together for the others, refusing to show weakness and knowing he’d needed to be calm in order to reassure the others. 

After all, if Reborn wasn’t worried, then Tsuna would make it through for sure.

But now that it was just him and the unconscious Don in the room, Reborn was finding it very hard to stay calm.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

Reborn’s not sure when he started seeing Tsuna as more than a student, but as a son. Maybe it was the same moment he’d seen it. The fire that burned in the boy’s eyes, the fire that still stubbornly burned even after being sealed away and the whole tried to stamp it out.

Reborn was not blind, he knew what kind of affect the constant bullying must have had on the boy, he knew just how cruel people could be, even civilians, but he also knew that Tsuna could be so strong with the right kind of support from friends and family. The likes of which the boy had never really had before.

Yes, his methods were a bit unorthodox, but Reborn knew that the only way he could help Tsuna was by forcing him to become stronger by putting him in stressful situations where he had no choice but to wise up and fight. 

And fight he did, for everything he believed in and wanted and all those he cared for. Reborn didn’t just get to watch Tsuna grow, he got to watch him blossom into something extraordinary.

And somewhere along the line, Tsuna became his light. His little sunshine. 

After the curse Reborn had coped the only way he knew how, lashing out. At colonelo, at Fon, even at little Skull who on his best days couldn’t defend himself all that well. He was lost in a sea of anger and darkness.

Dino had helped, he’d been a good student and grew into a great man and friend. Reborn was proud of him. 

But it was Tsuna who saved him, who gave him a reason to fight again. 

It had been so long since Reborn had met a sky he’d be willing to follow.

He wanted to protect Tsuna and prepare him for everything that would come, how could he not want to, the little sky had become like his own little boy. And if there was one reason Reborn hated Iemitsu, it was that he was Tsuna’s biological father and had tossed Tsuna aside like something that didn’t matter, it was that he hadn’t made Tsuna his priority, it was that he hadn’t cared.

You make me happy when skies are gray.

Reborn walked closer to the hospital bed and stared down at the young man who had unknowingly saved him, who had brought light back into his life.

There had been days before the curse was broken when Reborn could only feel the weight of the pacifier around his neck, before those days had been painful and lonely, but Tsuna had always somehow known how to make him feel better. It was early on that Reborn had learned that there were few things better in the world than Tsuna’s homemade espresso.

Reborn stared down at his hand, so much bigger than it had been when he first met Tsuna. It had been Tsuna who’d saved Reborn from the curse, helped return him and the others to their adult bodies and so much more.

So why couldn’t he be there to save Tsuna.

You’ll never know dear how much I love you.

Reborn was never scared. 

But right now in this room, with his student(son) lying at death's door. He was scared out of his mind.

Because he knew what Tsuna’s hopeful guardians didn’t, he knew the damage had been worse than what they’d said. That there was a chance that he might not make it through the night. 

He was a sun, but he wasn’t like Lussuria or Ryohei or even Irie. His flames were wild and destructive, chaotic, he could not heal the broken like they could and they were not powerful enough to save Tsuna.

As Reborn stepped up by the bed he slowly lowered himself to his knees and gripped the limp hand lying on top of the sheets. The tears started to fall fast and quiet. 

Reborn never cried.

Especially not when his boy could be on his deathbed.

Especially not when he might wake up tomorrow and his boy might not be breathing.

Especially not when he might never see that bright smile ever again.

Or ever feel that warm hug when he came back from a mission.

He just held the hand close to his forehead and let the tears and quiet sobs fall. 

And for the first time in his life he prayed, because he might not deserve redemption or god's mercy, but Tsuna deserved it and more.

He deserved so much more than what life had given him and Reborn’s greatest failure would always be not being able to give that to Tsuna.

Please don’t take my sunshine away.

Please don’t take my sunshine away.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.” Reborn mumbled between his quiet sobs.

Please don’t take him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m giving you sad ending first so I can comfort you afterwards with the happy ending. Here we go.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still nope.

It’s warm and comfortable, more comfort than Reborn thinks he’s known in years and he’s slept in some of the finest beds in the world.

He was sitting, his back against what felt like a tree. Reborn opened his eyes curious about where he was.

The sight that greeted him was a beautiful field of orange and yellow flowers, green grass and a magnificent clear blue sky, the sun beaming down brightly on the earth.

Reborn had no idea how he got here or even really remembered what he’d been doing before, but he didn’t really care. It was warm here, it was safe.

He felt something press into his side.

Reborn looked down to his right and found the small form of Tsuna tucked snugly into his side, a soft smile on the boys lips.

Part of Reborns mind told him that Tsuna looked much younger than normal, that the boy was supposed to be 18, not the small thirteen year old snuggled up to him. But Reborn ignored that part, because it’d been a while since Tsuna had been this relaxed.

“What do you think you’re doing there Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn asked in a soft teasing tone. Though if he’s being honest, he doesn’t mind too much.

“It’s safe here” Was all Tsuna said in response as he snuggled closer to emphasize his point.

“You realise you’re snuggled up to the world’s number one hitman, right?” Reborn responded with a raised eyebrow.

“Exactly, that’s how I know no one’s gonna hurt me here. I know that if you could, you’d never let anyone hurt me.” Tsuna said as he pressed his face slightly into Reborn’s shoulder.

That sent a stab of pain through Reborn’s heart, he can’t remember why though.

They sat in silence, just watching the flowers and enjoying the warmth of the sun.

“Reborn. I’m scared.” Tsuna admitted as he clutched Reborns jacket in his small hand.

It wasn’t really what he said, but more the way he said it that shook Reborn. It’s not like this wasn’t something Tsuna had been admitting to Reborn since they’d first, but somehow this felt different. There was a tremor in his words that let Reborn know that whatever was scaring Tsuna, it was something you couldn’t fight with flames, bullets or even the strongest of wills. From the sound of his voice, it sounded like whatever fight Tsuna was fighting, he would lose. And that scared Reborn even more.

“Reborn, if something happens. Promise you’ll take care of them?” Tsuna asked. And even if he didn’t say it Reborn still heard the unspoken when something happens. And Reborn couldn’t remember what was happening, why it was happening. He was just scared. 

“And promise me you’ll take care of yourself too.” Tsuna added after a moment. Reborn didn’t understand, why was Tsuna making him make all these promises. He wasn’t even sure he could keep all of them.

“Please Reborn, I don’t want to leave, but I have too. So please, promise me. I’m scared enough as is.” Tsuna said as he started crying, clutching at Reborn a little harder.

It was impossible to say no to those tears, to this child with scars on his heart, fire in his eyes and a smile so kind it’d melted the iciest of hearts.  
How could he say no to the one child he’d ever wanted to claim as his own. The one person he wished was his. The one boy in the whole world he’d give anything to have as his son.

“Fine I promise, I promise. And please don’t be scared, because whatever it is that’s scaring you, I’ll chase it off. That’s what dads do right? Chase away the nightmares.” Reborn told Tsuna as he held him closer. Desperately trying to chase away the feelings of pain, because damn it he won’t lose Tsuna. He won’t.

Not him too.

Please not him.

Tsuna pulled back slightly to look Reborn in the eyes with those big watery doe eyes of his. “Thanks that makes me feel a bit better. And just so you know you’ve been the only dad I’ve ever known and the best damn one I could ever wish for.” He said as he smiled brightly up at him before diving back into his father's warm embrace.

Reborn felt both happier than ever and sader. He was ignoring the sadness, denying what it entailed, but holding the happiness so close to his heart. He’d seen Tsuna as his son for so long, and he’d sorta always known Tsuna saw him as his dad as well, but hearing it said out loud made it all so real. 

Reborn never wanted to let Tsuna go, hell he’d felt like this many times. Where the world just wouldn’t give Tsuna a rest and all Reborn wanted to do was bundle the boy up in his arms and hide him away from harm, because Tsuna didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve any of it.

Reborn’s not sure when the sadness breached his barriers and the tears of desperation started to fall down his face. He was still so confused, why was he sad, why was Tsuna scared, why was he making him promise all these things?

Why did this feel so much like a goodbye? 

Reborn knew why, in the back of his mind, but he just didn’t want to admit it.

He just held Tsuna a little tighter.

A few minutes passed and Reborn felt the little paradise around them start to slip away.

“I have to go now Reborn. I’m still scared though.” Tsuna whispered into Reborn’s shoulder in a small voice, sounding more like a small scared child than ever.

“Please don’t be scared, you should never be scared mio bambino.” Reborn said, because what else could he honestly say. He knew Tsuna could not stay, the least he could do was reassure his child. Right?

“Ok, I’ll try.” Tsuna sniffled into his shirt as he started to disappear, slowly fading out of existence.

“Goodbye, dad.” Tsuna said as he gave one more desperate squeez before fading away along with everything else.

“Goodbye mio prezioso bambino.” Reborn said, though in his mind he was screaming in pain.

Please don’t leave me.

Reborn awoke suddenly, his dream still vivid in his mind.  
The other night dear, as I lay sleeping.

 

It was just a dream! Tsuna was still….

I dreamed I held you in my arms.

Reborn froze, the room was silent. He raised his head from where it’d fallen on the bed sheets when he’d fallen asleep. Daylight was streaming in through the window, brightening the quiet room.

Reborn felt ice shoot through his body, there was no sound.

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken.

No slow beeps from the heart monitor.

No quiet breaths from the only other occupant.

Reborn slowly turned his head up to where Tsuna’s rested on the pillow. 

His chest wasn’t rising.

There was no fog in his breathing mask, signaling an exhale.

There was no pulse from the cold hand clutched in Reborn’s.

Tsuna was dead, it wasn’t a dream, it was his worst nightmare turned reality.

Reborn felt the tears come rushing in all over again.

So I hung my head and cried.

Why? 

Why!?

Why does this keep happening!?! 

Why does every sky he grow to care about have to die!!??!

First Luce, then little Yuni in the future that never was.

And now his little Tsunayoshi.

His precious little sky.

So I hung my head and cried.

As Reborn’s tears fell faster and harder and the sobs of grief wracked his body, he found it harder and harder to believe that he could keep his promises to Tsuna.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, god why do I do this. Here you go, feel free to cry and let it all out. The next one will be happy though! I promise you that! We will finish this story on a happy note! Let me know what you thought in the reviews.
> 
> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here’s the happy ending people. It’s been a fun ride, but this is where this little idea ends. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope.

Reborn’s not sure when he fell asleep, but part of him is glad he did as his dreams were filled with better times. Happy memories of Tsuna with his family. And even some with just the two of them. Moments where Tsuna was so so happy.

When Reborn felt himself slowly wake up he wanted nothing more than to cling to the remnants of sleep to return to the beautiful dreams of moments long passed, too afraid of what he might find when he opened his eyes.

A memory flitted to the surface from that time during the representative battles. The first time Tsuna had well and truly defied him. Had basically told him he could shove it where the sun don’t shine cause he was going to fight whether Reborn liked it or not. Because he didn’t want to give up, he refused to give up on Reborn. And Reborn had been so proud of his student, his boy, but so so scared as well. He hadn’t been too concerned about most of the other opponents Tsuna would be fighting, because the boy had defeated them all in the past. But the prospect of Tsuna fighting the Vidice, fighting Bermuda, that had terrified him, because that was a battle he could not predict the outcome of.

He didn’t want to lose Tsuna then. He doesn’t want to lose him now.

But Tsuna had won, had fixed everything. Had broken the curse and returned them all to their bodies.

And most of all, no one had had to die for it. Everyone was still alive today. Alive to worry over the now so close to death Tsuna.

But Tsuna hadn’t given up on Reborn. So, Reborn decided, Tsuna wasn’t allowed to give up on himself either. And if he didn’t have the strength he could borrow some of Reborn’s. 

Reborn lifted his head slightly from where it had fallen on the bed sheets and pressed his hand still clutching Tsuna’s to his forehead. “If you need strength take mine, but you can’t give up. Cause that’s not the Tsuna I know, that’s not that Dame-boy who always gives his everything to everyone, who fights for what he believes in. That’s not my son.” Reborn mumbled under his breath as he did his best to will his strength into Tsuna’s hand. 

“You remember all those years ago during the Storm ring battle? You told Hayato that there was no point in fighting if one of you died. So tell what is the point of everything you’ve fought for and built if you die here! Tell me Tsuna!” Reborn started yelling, but his voice was full of determination. He could reach Tsuna, wherever the brat was, he could reach him, he knew he could.

He would bring his son back to them! He would hold him in his arms again! He would get his little ray of Sunshine back!

“You told Xanxus once that you couldn’t fight for Vongola! That you didn’t care about any of that! That you only fought for your friends and family! Well then, please Tsuna! Son! Fight! Fight with your entire being, cause if we lost you then, then..” Reborn couldn’t even finish that sentence. He didn’t want to even think about what might happen if they lost Tsuna. If he lost Tsuna. “If you can’t fight for yourself, then fight for us.” He said instead.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t feel the hand clasped in his twitch slightly. Didn’t hear the very quiet hitch in breath.

Suddenly the hand in his was weakly, yet strongly, clutching his like it was a lifeline. 

The shock of this caused Reborn to jolt, gasping in surprise before wrenching his eyes open and looking up at the head of the bed.

“Baka-Reborn.” Came the fond response from the teen in the bed as he smiled brilliantly behind his breathing mask.

He still looked so weak, but he was awake, he was smiling, he was talking.

Reborn knew he would be just fine. That he hadn’t stopped fighting yet.

Reborn sat up on the bed and leaned over to gather the weak boy up in his arms. “Dame-Tsuna.” He said equally as fondly as he held his son in all but blood close to his chest, the boys arms weakly winding around his middle.

“Don’t you ever do that again.” He whispered into the head of his wild brown hair, leaving a kiss on his crown.

“Ok, I’ll try. Sorry for scaring you… dad.” Tsuna mumbled back weakly.

Reborn just smiled brightly and held Tsuna closer as tears of joy fell from his face. 

Tsuna was ok. 

His son was ok.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

And no one would ever take his Sunshine away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there you go, happiness all around. I honestly really love Parental Reborn which is why I originally wrote this fic and I’m glad all of you readers have enjoyed it so far. I know it’s OOC, but just try to imagine what it must be like to lose or almost lose someone like this, so I think Reborn is allowed some tears. Anyway that’s it no more hope you guys liked it and leave me a review telling me what you think.
> 
> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there go my feels. I don’t know why but I love sad things like this, if you do to then I hope you like this. I might make a sequel, I’m not sure yet. Tell me what you think in the reviews.
> 
> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.


End file.
